Death of a Brother: Rei and Hotaka
On the border of Konohagakure Training for the next Chunnin exams Rei had notice a odd person watching him and had thought he had seen him before but he push it out of his mind and continued to train by himself or he would never be ready for the chuunin exams just next week. As Hotaka watched the young boy train for the chunin exams something in the back of his head keep telling him he knew this boy but he couldn't put his finger on it so he layed down against a tree and tried to think where he had seen him before. After training for a couple of hours Rei had thought fixing his ace jutsu for the Chuunin exam so he takes his Gentle Fiat stance and as he Rotates his Wrist Rei makes a shell of Pure Chakra and yells "Eight Triagrams Vacuum Shell." with a thrust of his palm Rei fires the Shell destroying 4 trees with ease before losing its form and breaks up. "not ready yet its to unstable." Rei thinks to him self as he sites on the ground to think more on the jutsu. As Hotaka lay there he had a flash back of that horrible day when his brother was killed he told himself he wouldn't think back to that day but he just couldn't stop. He remembered when he got home from training that he had seen a group of raiders invading his home all of them were wearing long black clocks to hide their face. one of them saw hotaka and tried to kill him but his brother jumped in front of him taking the blow and dying in his arms if only he had been a better ninja and not so lazy his brother wouldn't of had to die as the raider stood there the wind blew off his hood revealing the kid training near hotaka at that moment as he finished the flash back his eye's filled with tears he yelled at the kid "you killed my brother and now I can finally have my revenge" he said as he did a series of hand signs and sent a barrage of fireballs at the young genin. Hearing the cry of revenge Rei notice the Fire jutsu Rushing at him and simply stands and takes his Gentle Fist stance and Smirk as the jutsu hit him full on creating a massive explosion and making a large cloud of smoke, as the smoke rised it started to spin and then it reveal that Rei had only used his Eight Triagrams Heavenly Spin to stop the attack and was not even fazed by it at all. "why did you attack my clan's ancestral home we never did anything to you my brother didn't deserve to die you took the most important thing to me away" he said as he calmed down knowing if he wanted a chance at winning he had to be focused on the fight and his brothers killer. Rei looks at the Shinobi and says "Oh yes i see now your that boy form the Kumogakure village I'll tell you now it was a order from the Hokage i was told that it was a village that holds Spys and Traitors from all over the land so i was told to kill the Traitors and everyone that attack me your Brother took the strike i aimed at you dont wast your life go home." Hotaka gets a look of pure rage in his eye's and says " I'm afraid I can't do that I promised my brother I would become stronger and hunt down the person who killed him so I am afraid I must fight you" he said as he prepared for battle by drawing his sword. Rei tooks at the shinobi and says "Then you wast your brothers gift of life and you'll see him soon, I am Rei Hyuga and i will be your opponent today."with that said Rei readys himself by taking the Gentle Fist stance. "I don't plan on wasting his gift of life I plan on you joining him" Hotaka said as he made three clones of himself while throwing a smoke bomb to hide himself and his clones then they surronded Rei then they all ran at him using different fighting moves one using a sword, one aiming a punch at his face, one aiming a kick at his stomuch and the last one jumping in the air for a spinning heel drop. Rei looks at the three clones and say "I thiink your just a little and angry with the wrong person havent you heared the term dont kill the messanger?Byakugan."Then Rei activates his Byakugan and with a simple glance he seen the really Kotaka and used his Eight Triagrams Heavenly Spin to destroy each clone and then not wanting to hurt the shinobi Rei stop his left hand in mid strike from hiting the real Hotaka with Eight Traiagram Empty palm. Hotaka knew he had to come up with a plan so he decided it was time to stop playing around "ok now you have made me mad I normally don't use this but for you I will make a acception" he said as he did a series of hand signs and sent globs of poison from his mouth at the shinobi. Not under standing what was going on Rei look around and took cover in a tree next to were he was training so to say out of range of the globs then using his Chakra Needle Technique to send a barrage of Chakra made Needles at the glob and at the odd Shinobi. As soon as the needles hit the goop it melted and disappeared and hotaka stood there and clapped his hands together causing a wall of the goop he had just shot at the other shinobi to appear in front of him melting the needles as they hit it. Even with the Byakugan Rei was having trouble understanding what the glob was and how it was able to eat or destroy chakra one thing was clear if it hits him he would be in danger.So not wanting to be hit by that glob Rei removed his Jacket and his pants to reveal a skin black jump suit but as the pants and jacket fell to the ground it managed to leave a small creater in the ground were it hit revealing yet another secret about Rei he Trains with Weighted clothing. hotaka had saw what rei did and it did not surprise him he had seen that type of training before luckily he had done that type of training before so he didn't have to worry he was the fastest guy in his whole clan so he shouted to the shinobi "is that all I have trained like that too and are the fastest ninja in my clan so lets see if you can match me" he said as he disappeared in a flash and appeared behind the shinobi and aiming a punch at the back of his head. Rei smirks and say "You think i do this for the speed?I do it so my reaction time is faster stupid move." then with amazing foot work and chakra control Rei drops off the branch he was on and flips under it as he do's that he rotates his wrist and thrust it right at the shinobi firing a Eight Triagram Vacuum Shell almost at point blank range. Hotaka smirks as his corrosive clone explodes sending the poisonous goop all over the place and hopefully on the shinobi the real hotaka then walks out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind "you actually thought I didn't have a plan when I used the smoke bomb I hid and made a special clone made of the goop I shot at you didn't expect that did you" said Hotaka Rei notice that there was no exit with out taking some damage so using his advance chakra control Rei covers himself in his chakra and rush through the globs once out side the range of the globs Rei drop to his left knee and started to breath deeply,Rei starts to think to himself "Even after all my training is this all i can do is this my limits?no i refuse to let them be right." Then Rei notice that he had burn marks all over his body but how was that possible? Hotaka laughed loudly as he saw that Rei had finally noticed the burn marks start to appear on his arm "didn't I tell you my globs are like acid and as they decompose they release a acidic vapor that burns whatever it touches" Hotaka prepared to do the needed hand signs to do the water style: water bullet and shot it right at Rei. Unable to fight for much longer Rei had to act fast or he was dead, but then it hit him he could use the next jutsu to cover his retreat like a smoke screen and get out that would work great,so with the last bit of his strength left Rei took his Gentle Fist stance and says "your nothing but a mear shadow of your brother and you could never stand up for him thats why he had to die and you lived!" "what?!!!!!" yelled Hotaka as his anger swelled inside of him to the point of bursting without a second thought Hotaka runs toward Rei ready to deliever the finishing blow to his opponent he does the needed handsigns and creates a giant wave of his poisonous goo and sends it riding toward Rei. With a smirk Rei sees that what he said hit Hotaka and made him angry so now was the time to exit or die,so with the last of his chakra Rei used Eight Triagrams Empty palms using the air itself to throw the goo back at Hotaka,with that Rei made a chakra clone to take his place and he retreated to the Leaf village were he would be safe. Hotaka see's the goo coming back so he ends the jutsu just in time as it decompose's just as it was about to hit him Hotaka knew he would have another shot at him later so he left the field feeling better and knowing that he had made his brother proud so he smiled for the first time in years as he headed back to his village.